


All Was Dark

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: In the dark of the world, Sam still walks at his side.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tolkien100





	All Was Dark

The path was wide and level, easy for two to walk abreast.

The light Gandalf conjured to aid their passage cast long shadows up the sheer black walls.

But despite that, the darkness wound tightly around Frodo’s chest and stole his breath.

Every footfall was magnified tenfold, each step a drum beat in his ears.

He clutched his cloak to him, the mithril shirt a comforting weight on his shoulders.

Beside him, Sam’s breathing was ragged but his footsteps never faltered.

When fear threatened to overwhelm him, Frodo held tightly to Sam’s hand and the weight lifted from his chest.


End file.
